


You Have Nice Eyes

by larrystylinhugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Punk Harry, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinhugs/pseuds/larrystylinhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kinda the school’s bad boy, and Louis is the new kid. A lunch room staring, a bloody lip and some pretty eyes later somehow they both end up with their pants off. </p><p>or a kind of punk!harry high school au where Louis is the new kid, meets Harry, and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Nice Eyes

It was the first day of school for Louis Tomlinson, not the type of first day that’s exciting and full of unknown nervousness and butterflies, it’s the type of first day that makes you want to crawl back in bed, and never leave again.

Louis’ mom had decided it was a good idea to move seeing as she had done some research and found a job opening and an affordable home all in the town of Holmes Chapel England.

For Louis it was bad enough having to go to a new school, but school had also already started a month before so that seemed to make things worse.

Although this all seemed like a double negative Louis refused to let it get him down too much. He was determined to have a good junior year and a fresh start apart from his old school.

*****

Louis took a deep breathe before walking through the doors. He noticed that there wasn’t a huge difference between here and his old school. There just being difference faces and colored lockers and such but other than that it was a typical high school, he took this as a relief.

He had been fairly popular at his old school, but there was still the occasional homophobic slur from a random jerk in the hallway. Having known that some people were just jerks like that it never came to bother Louis that much.

Louis walked up to a perky brunette girl asking her where the main office was. She smiled and pointed towards the left telling him to make his way around the corner and that it was down about 2 doors on the right. Louis smiled and thanked the girl walking to follow her directions.

He made his way into the main office going up to the large desk and counter that a women later in age was sitting behind shuffling through papers.

"Hi" Louis started.

The women looked up immediately and smiled.

"Hello what can I help you with dearie?" She said sweetly.

Louis smiled glad at the women’s sweet easy going demeanor.

"It’s my first day here and I was just wondering if I could get my schedule and anything else I might need. My names Louis Tomlinson."

"Alright, of course let me just go ahead and grab that for you." She pushed back her chair and took a couple steps towards a filing cabinet working her way through them. The women then pulled out a yellow piece of paper before walking back over to Louis.

She then put in on the counter. And circled the home room number and locker location.

"There you go. Now let me see if I can find you someone to show you-"

A blonde boy took a step into the doorway of the office laughing before telling another guy that he’d see him later.

"Niall dear can you come here please?" The women who Louis noticed was named Mrs. Meyers by the little plaque on her desk, waved the boy over.

"Hey what’s up Mrs. Meyers? What can I do for you?" Louis noticed the boy apparently named Niall, seemed to have a nice easy going personality as well, but louder and more bubbly.

"We have a new student Louis Tomlinson so I would very much appreciate it if you would show him around the school and accompany him for the day." She smiled and gestured to Louis.

"Yeah no problem I can do that." Niall nodded his head.

"Alright great. You two have a nice day."

Niall led Louis out of the office and into the hall.

"Nice to meet you. Like she said I’m Niall" Niall stuck out his hand and smiled.

"Louis" Louis did the same.

"Alright well we got a couple minutes till the bed so let’s get you to your homeroom class." Niall threw an arm around Louis’ shoulder and took his schedule, reading it, before walking them in another direction.

*****

For the most part the day went smooth for Louis. He was lucky that Niall and him had mostly the same morning classes and lunch. He was glad because he was starting to really like the lads company. He was funny, easy to get along with, and always laughed really hard at all of Louis’ jokes no matter how corny.

It was now lunch and the two of them were making there way through the lunch line.

"So we’re gonna be sitting with my two other friends Liam and Josh they’re pretty cool lads, I think you’ll get on well with them."

Louis nodded and grabbed a jell-o cup placing it on his tray. They walked of of the line and into the lunchroom. Louis noticed that it was way bigger than his old school and housed a ton more kids. Louis was hugely grateful now for Niall and his niceness all day and for allowing Louis to sit with him and his friends at lunch.

They made their way to one of the tables near the middle. There was a boy with brown hair and eyes with a strong build. He was sitting next to another boy with brown maybe a bit darker hair and was slightly shorter than the first boy, with a bit smaller less buff build. Louis thought they seemed cool so far and that lunch wasn’t going to be so bad.

"Louis this is Liam" Niall pointed to the first boy, who gave a warm smile and said hi. "And josh." The next boy waved and said a short hey.

"Hey lads" Louis gave a small smile and sat down with Niall across from the other two boys.

"Louis’ moved here from Doncaster."

"Oh cool I have a couple friends from there" Liam commented.

The four of them fell into easy conversation about random things. They would occasionally ask Louis about things at his old home and school, and telling him about things there. They all seemed to be enjoying each other’s company quite well.

A little more than halfway through lunch Liam and Josh said they were going to go out and play some footie in one of the school yards. Niall politely declined, and even thought Louis loved the play he did as we’ll not wanting to leave Niall by himself (even though he was pretty sure he would do just fine socially) and wanted to just get acclimated on his first day.

As Louis watched the boys leave the cafeteria he noticed two other boys walking in. One with dark black hair and dark eyes. He had a seemingly perfect per portioned face, but that wasn’t the boy Louis had his full attention on. It was the boy walking in behind him.

He was taller, definitely much taller than Louis. He had bright green eyes that even from afar Louis could tell were just hypnotizing. Not to mention the gorgeous hair he had atop his head that was curly and just long enough to grab and pull. Louis’ eyes went wide at his own thoughts of the obviously ridiculously attractive boy. And his jawline was just unbelievable. Louis bit his lip bouncing his leg. He almost groaned when he made it to his lips. Oh my god his lips were full and pink and he had snakebites. His eyes traveled down his body. The boy was wearing a band t-shirt on his long torso and black ripped skinny jeans on his terribly long legs. Louis was a second away from cumming in his pants.

"You alright there mate?" There was a slight chuckle and smirk behind Niall’s question.

Louis instantly regretted his ogling of the mystery boy and blushed furiously before giving out a shallow laugh.

"Forget about it Louis, trust me."

Louis looked up at Niall then. “What do you mean?”

"I mean he’s not worth it. His name is Harry Styles. He’s cold to everyone but his small group of friends. If you want to get cliche he’s like the moody bad boy senior of the school."

Louis internally sighed. He wasn’t one for moody bad boy types at all, but something about this Harry kid really struck him. Probably just lust over his ridiculous looks.

"Yeah he probably doesn’t even like boys, right?"

"No he does actually" Niall laughed.

"He just sounds like a challenge then" Louis smirked, as Niall shook his head.

Louis liked a challenge.

"I’m telling you Lou not worth all the effort to get your heart broken."

Louis sighed and took a sip of his water thinking. The bell then rang and everyone in the lunch room started to get up and leave the cafeteria.

"You got bio next right? I don’t have that class, but I’ll walk you ever." Niall told Louis.

"No it’s fine I remember passing by it before a couples times I can find it myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I’ll be find" Louis informed Niall.

"Ok I’ll see you later mate."

Louis nodded before walking out of the cafeteria.

He found his way easily to bio and walked up the teacher informing him he was a new student, like he previously had done for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

The teacher said it was no problem and pointed him in a direction of an empty seat. Louis sat down and seemed happy at the prospect that he didn’t seem to have a lab partner. Unfortunately Louis wasn’t so lucky, or he was the luckiest he’s ever been.

Harry Styles walked in just as Louis was being grateful for having a whole table to himself. He looked up noticing Harry and instantly his eyes went wide. Louis couldn’t decide on praying for the boy to sit next to him or as far away as possible. The teacher went to go speak to him.

"Harry we have a new student Louis and he’s going to be your lab partner for the year." The teacher informed.

Louis noticed Harry’s subtle nod at the teacher before turning to walk over.

Louis’ eyes went wider and he instantly moved his stuff from the seat to the floor and scorched his chair over a bit. He gently smoothed his fringe hoping he wasn’t being too obvious.

Harry sat down without a word pushing his chair back slightly and slouching in it. Up close Louis could now see all the tattoos that littered Harry’s skin. Louis was never one for tattoos but on Harry he loved them. He liked the detail they held on his skin and it gave Louis something to look at.

"Hey I’m Louis" Louis gave a small smile hoping to capture the boys attention.

Harry looked up for a second and nodded his head before casting his gaze back down to his paper where he was sketching something.

Ok so he’s not a talker I can still work with that, Louis thought.

Throughout the period Louis focused on what the teacher had to say. Taking occasional notes but not really paying attention as much as he should. He just couldn’t concentrate with Harry right there. He wanted to talk to him he really did, but just didn’t know what about. He barely knew him but Louis was somewhat determined to get the boy to like him.

Eventually the period was over Harry hadn’t said a word to Louis, and Louis felt a little stumped. As they were leaving Louis accidentally knocked one of his books of the lab table and onto the floor. Harry leaned over picking it up and handing it to Louis. Harry looked straight into Louis’ eyes just long enough that Louis would notice before letting go of the book and walking out.

He found his way easily to the gym. Walking across it to the boys locker room. Other boys started filing in and started to change as well. It was going fine till a group came in obviously late, troublemakers that didn’t care.

Louis hastily put on his shorts and threw his regular clothes in a locker. He went to go past the group of boys when one of them grabbed his shirt yanking him back away from the door.

"Hey you’re the new kid. What’s your name? Oh right Louis." The guy was much taller than Louis. His hair was in a large quiff and he seemed to be too old to be in high school still, probably having gotten held back.

"Yeah" Louis mumbled going to move past them again.

"Hey I wasn’t finished" The guy threw Louis up against a set of lockers sending a pain up his back.

Right as Louis was about to say something Harry walked into the locker room. If Louis thought he was good looking from far away he looked like the embodiment of god up close.

Nick took the opportunity of Louis being distracted to throw a punch straight to his cheek. Louis groaned cupping his cheek in a second. That’s when Harry yelled.

"Hey!! Nick stop!"

The asshole apparently named nick turned towards Harry.

"What’s your problem Styles? Why don’t you just chill and go smoke a joint or something." Nick replied.

Harry seemed really angry. It surprised Louis to see Harry’s seemingly streamline not caring personality change so drastically to rage.

He stormed over to Nick grabbing him by his shirt and and shoving him against the opposite wall of lockers. Nick look startled obviously not having had a confrontation with Harry. Louis then recalled them sitting at the same lunch table, but having brief interaction.

"I was just pla-" Nick tried to retaliate.

"Don’t ever touch him again." Harry snarled before letting go of his shirt.

Nick just pushed himself off the locker and stormed out with his groupies following. At this point they were the only ones in the gym locker room.

"Why did you-" Louis started.

"Don’t." Harry interrupted.

"Wha-"

"I should take you to the nurse." Harry kept interrupting Louis and it was bothering him, but he didn’t fight it feeling a little drained at this point.

"I don’t have to go." Louis replied.

"You don’t really wanna go to gym" Harry said.

"Matter of fact I actually enjoy gym" Louis raised his eyebrows.

"We’re playing basketball today." Harry looked down at Louis.

"Oh" Louis frowned slightly.

He enjoyed most sports just not basketball. Due to his limited height (no he was not short, just shorter than others) he didn’t enjoy it as much as other sports.

Harry leaned in close causing Louis to be slightly startled and gasp just a little. Turning to looks straight at Harry. His eyes are beautiful they both thought not knowing what the other was thinking the exact same thing.

"You have a bloody lip. Come on" Harry started to walk towards the back entrance of the locker room.

Louis wasn’t to keen on the idea of skipping a class on the first day but his lip was bleeding and Harry was willing to walk him so he went.

They pushed out the back crash door walking out into the hallway. Louis thought maybe now he could talk to Harry, at least get something out of the boy.

"So why’d you do that?" Louis said it quickly not wanting to be interrupted, but made sure Harry had heard him.

He looked up and watched Harry’s eyebrows knit together before looking back at Louis.

"Because they were being assholes, it wasn’t cool." Harry replied.

"Oh. Well thanks." Louis hadn’t said thank you yet and he felt it necessary since he very well could’ve gotten his ass kicked.

Harry nodded in response and kept walking next to Louis. There feet fell in sink as they went down the long empty hallway. All the classroom doors were closed and there was no one in sight.

"You know I can hold my own in basketball, just to let you know" Louis raised his eyebrows and said it matter of factly.

Harry turned to look at him for a second before looking at the floor and giving a small smile. Just wide enough that his dimples showed a little.

Unbelievable this kid has dimples! I’m so done. Louis was beyond himself at this point.

Once they arrived at the nurses office Harry stepped to the side and lightly putting his hand on the small of Louis’ back, walking them into the room.

"Possessive I can deal with possessive" Louis thought.

"Hi Harry what can I do-" The woman cut herself off. "I see you need a little help." She reached her hand out to Louis, he took it and she led him to one of chair in the room.

"Let me just grab you an ice pack" The nurse went to the back room and grabbed an ice pack handing it to Louis.

"There you go Hun just keep that on the side of your face and it shouldn’t swell up. It’s not that bad so you should be perfectly fine in a couple hours." She smiled.

Louis thanked the woman and stood up with the ice pack on his face. He turned towards Harry and shrugged making a face and walking to go past him and out the door, as Harry followed.

Harry didn’t really know why he like Louis so much. He definitely  wasn’t his type but something about him just had Harry drawn to him. Obviously Louis was very good looking. He had blue eyes and amazing bone structure that Harry thought was amazing. And it’s totally not like he was looking at his ass at anytime, not at all. Or had thought once about throwing him against a wall and kissing him, never. Not to mention he wanted to kill Nick when he was harassing Louis in the locker room. Yeah, so he really liked Louis.

"Where do you live?" Harry asked suddenly.

Louis gave a little snicker, happy that Harry was the one to initiate a conversation first.

"Mulberry street"

"I live there too" Harry replied.

They were both stopped in the hallway. Louis clutching the ice pack to his face, back against the wall. To be honest it wasn’t so much for his hurting face but to keep him cool, and stop the blushing that was threatening to creep up. He couldn’t help it with the way Harry practically had him against a wall with his intense gaze and snake bites that were just too close for comfort.

"Let’s go I’ll drive you." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist pointing him in the direction they were going.

"Hey" Louis took Harry’s arm off his waist. "I can find my way just fine" He said in a sassy tone and started to walk farther ahead of Harry swaying his hips hard purposely.

Harry shamelessly watched his ass his whole time out to the parking lot. And if he pinched it before going around to the driver side of the car no one noticed but Louis.

*****

"Thanks Harry for the ride and making sure I didn’t get my arse beat." Louis gave a small laugh.

Harry nodded just as Louis went to close the door, but reached his hand out. Louis swung the door open again looking at Harry expectantly.  
All Harry did was bite his lip and the words were rushed and tumbling out of Louis’ mouth.

"Nobody’s home!!" Louis almost yelled.

Harry was out of the car in a second slamming the door shut and chasing Louis up the steps and into the house. Once they got inside and in the entryway Harry slammed Louis up against the wall pushing his body onto his.

"I’m gonna make you scream" Harry growled in Louis’ ear nipping his neck.

"Oh so now we’re gonna be talkative? Hm" Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry smirked grasping Louis’ ass with both his hands. Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth bucking his hips gently forward.

"Bedroom now" Louis couldn’t believe he was actually getting hard this fast, but he was gonna have Harry do something about it faster.

Harry nodded in response swiftly picking up Louis by his ass making the junior squeak. Louis promptly hooked his legs around Harry’s torso leaning in and kissing down his neck. Harry turned his head to look straight at Louis.

In all honestly Louis hadn’t planned in the slightest to get laid on his first day at a new school. Let alone even get a gorgeous boy like Harry to notice him, but sometimes Louis was just lucky like that.

Harry tilted his head down brushing there noses together before leaning all the way in and kissing Louis. It was sweet for like a millisecond before it turned heated and dirty.  
Harry pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth making him moan.

Louis wasn’t too embarrassed now being able to feel Harry starting to grow right beneath his ass.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ bottom and pulled them closer, if that was even possible, and started his way to Louis’ bedroom once again.

Harry pushed open the door with one hand walking in and throwing Louis down on the middle of the bed. He immediately followed after crawling on top of Louis and grinding his hips down. Louis didn’t even care anymore he let out a moan wrapping his hands in the back of Harry’s hair, pulling his mouth onto his.

Louis pulled back after a little panting from lack or air. Louis reached his hands down trying to hastily undo Harry’s jeans. Harry put his hands over Louis’ stopping him from going any farther. Louis looked up with a furrowed brow.

"What do you want baby?" Harry whispered in Louis’ ear , pushing his hips down into Louis’

Louis whined getting impatient. He tried his best to move his hands to get Harry’s pants undone but Harry’s giant hands had him in place.

He always swore he was above begging, but now he wasn’t so sure. Harry leaned down starting to suck a bruise into Louis’ neck. Okay yeah now he definitely  thought he wasn’t.

"Please Harry I want you to fuck me" Louis moaned.

Apparently that’s all Harry needed. He quickly undid his pants pulling them off along with his boxers. Taking the bottom edge of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. Louis thought Harry was good looking with clothes on he was unbelievable without. Harry then pulled Louis’ clothes off throwing them around the room with the others.

Harry sat up pulling Louis on his lap facing him. He wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick pumping it slowly. Louis whined leaning forward into Harry’s body. He ran his fingers down Harry’s tattoos wanting to lick them. Harry started to pump faster Louis tilted his head back moaning.

"Harry I want-" Louis let out another moan.

"What do you want say it" Harry started to move his hand even faster.

Louis gasped not wanting to come just yet, not from just Harry’s hand.

"Rim me, please Harry I want you to" Louis had found he was not above begging with Harry.

Harry moved them on the bed. Angling his body to lean against the headboard and positioning Louis with his ass right near his face.

To keep his balance Louis placed his hands on Harry’s thighs putting his legs on either side of Harry’s chest.

Harry started kneading Louis’ cheeks and pulled Louis by his ass to sit on his face. Spreading his cheeks, Harry licked a flat stripe right over Louis’ hole. Louis gasped tightening his grip on Harry’s thighs just the slightest before releasing his fingers again.

Harry went farther pointing his tongue to just go the slightest bit into Louis’ whole making the boy whine in his throat.

He kept prodding his tongue in and out going a little farther each time. Louis was becoming a whining mess wiggling his ass on Harry’s face and trying to push his tongue in farther.

Harry stooped his movements, pushing Louis’ ass forward slightly holding him still in his big hands.

"Stop moving or I’ll stop." Harry nipped Louis’ hole.

"No Harry, please keep going I need your tongue." Louis whined.

Harry pulled Louis’ ass back on his face forcefully fucking him onto his mouth. Louis moaned louder than he had all afternoon gripping Harry’s thighs hard.

Harry brought one of his fingers to his mouth sucking on it then pushing it into Louis’ hole. Louis’ back arched at the intrusion moaning loudly.

Harry kept licked around his finger pumping it in and out. He then added a second finger scissoring them in Louis’ ass. Harry was purposely avoiding Louis’ prostate wanting to see how long he could last.

"Harry please!!" Louis moaned trying to push back on Harry’s fingers as hard as he could.

"I’m gonna fuck you real nice baby gonna make you scream even louder" Harry added a third finger pushing them in farther.

Louis was beyond. Harry hadn’t even put his cock in him and he was already a mess.

Harry thrust his fingers particularly hard pushing them right up against Louis’ enlarged prostate.

"HARRRYYY" Louis dug his fingers even harder into Harry’s thighs arched his back, and throwing his head back in shout.

"Fuck me, I need you to fuck me"

Harry kept pushing his fingers onto Louis’ prostrate until he couldn’t take it anymore and needed to be inside Louis.

Harry pulled his fingers out making Louis whine and gently pulled the boy off his lap.

"Want to ride me baby?" Harry asked going to sit up against the headboard again.

Louis nodded positioning himself over Harry’s cock. He put one hand on Harry’s left shoulder and used the other one to guide Harry’s dick to his hole.

Louis went slow at first letting the first couple inches sink in before slamming his hips down onto rest of Harry’s length, making both boys groan loudly. Louis took only a moment to adjust before moving his hips and getting a good pace going bouncing on Harry.

"Doing so good babe. You look so beautiful riding my cock" Harry praised.

Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck. With Harry’s fingers digging into his hips, sure to leave bruises, Louis didn’t mind.

Louis was whining and moaning loud and when Harry’s cock hit his prostate straight on true to Harry’s word Louis was screaming. He slumped forward onto Harry’s shoulder and kept moving his hips.

Harry got the hint knowing riding took a lot and wrapped his arms around Louis body, planting his feet on the bed and started fucking up into Louis.

Louis got even louder just holding onto Harry and letting himself be fucked. He didn’t think anything could be better.

"Harry, ah Harry I’m close" Louis moaned out.

"Can you cum untouched? Cum for me Louis, come for baby." Harry coaxed slamming his hips even harder into Louis, that was it for Louis he was gone.

"HARRY" Louis screamed digging his fingers into the top of Harry’s back and biting down where his shoulder met his neck. Louis came spurting between his and Harry’s stomach.

Louis clenching around his dick was enough for Harry. He thrusted a couple more times into Louis and started cumming. Louis picked his head up looking straight at Harry’s face as he orgasmed. Throwing his head back, his mouth open in a silent groan eyes squeezed shut.

Once they were coming down from their highs Harry took Louis by the hips and slowly lifted him off his dick, making Louis wince slightly.

They both laid down next to each other sighing.

"I’m all gross" Louis whined looking at Harry.

"Me too" Harry turned his head to the side to look at Louis.

"Worth it" Louis snickered.

Harry smiled “definitely.”

He pulled Louis to him by his waist not even caring about all the cum and kissed him. And if they complained more about the cum drying on them because they made out for a long time, if you ask them, it was worth it.


End file.
